Desideratum Lo deseado
by Suika-Chan
Summary: Unos años después de que Wolfram y Yuuri aceptaron sus sentimientos y consolidaron su relación, deciden probar que tal les va cómo una pareja normal comenzando a vivir juntos en un pequeño departamento.
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capítulo

**Notas del capítulo.**

Hola! Aquí con un nuevo proyecto y es... tata tan tan... (Sonido de tambores)... bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo xD. Creo que se puede poner en la categoría de AU pero... más que ser eso... es una posible continuación de lo que pudo pasar si es que Yuuri y Wolfram algún día nos sorprenden con sus tantas decisiones. Bueno, creo que no lo estoy explicando bien pero... ustedes ya verán conforme el desarrollo de la historia. En fin, espero que acepten mi nuevo proyecto.

**Aclaraciones.**

Kyo kara Maou no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor del cuál no recuerdo su nombre. Para una mejor comprensión es bueno saber que:

_Espacio_ El mundo humano.

_Cronología_ Unos años después de que Wolfram y Yuuri aceptaron sus sentimientos y consolidaron su relación, deciden probar que tal les va cómo una pareja normal comenzando a vivir juntos en un pequeño departamento.

Yuuri...19 años

Wolfram...18 años (Aparentemente)

Ahora sí, lean por favor. Se los agradezco de antemano.

Desiderátum...Lo deseado

"_Cu__ándo una necesidad se siente..._

_Cuándo algo se vuelve indispensable..._

_Cuándo algo no puede ser adquirido..."_

Pista 1. "A Priori"

_(__Dícese de lo sucedido con anterioridad a un hecho o circunstancia determinada. Razonamiento deductivo. Descender de la causa al efecto)_

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por entre las persianas que cubrían los ventanales de tan grande habitación. El dormitorio continuaba sumergido en su tan monótono silencio mañanero y es que ninguno acostumbraba despertar tan temprano, sobretodo en los domingos.

Se removió en la cama pateando descuidadamente los cubrecamas que caían al suelo. El frío sobre su descubierto cuerpo lo obligó a virar completamente adhiriéndose al que yacía junto a él plácidamente dormido.

Sintió como los brazos de alguien lo tomaban por la cintura trayéndolo de vuelva desde el mundo de los sueños. Ahí estaba su siempre fiel acompañante, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, ¿Cuántos veces había despertado de la misma forma desde que vivía en aquel departamento? No podía ni contarlas, pero no se quejaba; lo amaba, incluso más que a su vida propia.

Le acarició los cabellos susurrando su nombre al tiempo que le brindaba una cálida sonrisa. No tardó en percibir cómo un par de esmeraldas lo miraba un tanto desubicadas, acababa de despertar y como era de esperar, le estaba costando.

-Wolf- pronunció suavemente por segunda vez liberándose del agarre en el que lo tenían. Se sentó para mirar mejor la figura a su lado tallándose los ojos con el antebrazo de su pijama, era hermoso.

-Buenos días Yuuri- saludó el rubio incorporándose de pronto al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada sus pantuflas -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.

-Muy buenos días Wolf- respondió con su siempre cálida sonrisa el moreno acercándosele para darle un beso en los labios -Son ya las 11h 45- continuó sin separarse de su pareja y ahora acostándolo nuevamente en la cama.

Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron de par en par ¿Las 11h 45? ¡Era muy tarde! ¿Qué acaso no había oído el molesto despertador? ¡Imposible, no llegaría al restaurante!

Empujando al de cabellos más oscuros, corrió en dirección a la ducha seguido de su prometido quién intrigado por su reacción lo siguió hasta el baño.

-¡Por qué no me despertaste!- reclamó molesto girando la perilla al tiempo que el agua recorría su ahora desnudo cuerpo gota a gota.

-No lo creí necesario, es todo- contestó Yuuri mirando cada acción del otro desde la puerta -Además que ayer nos dormimos muy tarde por estar ocupados jugando-

-Ni me lo recuerdes- intervino el ojiesmeralda cerrando la llave del agua -Aún estoy adolorido en algunas partes y es que no sabía que te gustaba el "sexo fuerte"- prosiguió tomando una de las toallas que yacían en el perchero cubriéndose la cadera y parte de las piernas.

-No es que me guste "eso", es que... quería experimentar cosas diferentes, ya sabes, es mejor probar y rechazar a no conocer y estar perdiéndonos de algo realmente interesante-

Vio como el más pequeño pasaba junto a él dando rápidos pasos mientras abría los cajones para buscar algo de ropa. Estaba apurado, lo sabía muy bien, y no podía evitar molestarlo hasta en eso casos.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tal te pareció? Si quieres, podemos intentarlo otra vez-

Yuuri se acercó al rubio por atrás repartiendo un sin fin de besos por su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja donde mordió el lóbulo incitadoramente.

No pudo evitar el tensar su cuerpo ¿Porqué cada vez que tenía prisa pasaba esto? Lo sabía perfectamente, Yuuri odiaba que trabajara en ése lugar al que se refería despectivamente como "La guarida de las Fieras", alegando que esperaban el mejor momento para atacarlo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sobre protector en estos casos? Sabía que lo amaba y confiaba plenamente en él, aún así no podía evitar tener una que otra riña sobre el asunto.

-¡Yuuri, estoy tarde! ¡Si no salgo ahora no llegaré a tiempo y me despedirán!- replicó Wolfram girando un poco quedando cara a cara con su prometido.

El moreno lo miró alzando una ceja ignorando completamente las palabras del otro, lo que no le gustó mucho al rubio quien se resistía ante cada manifestación de amor.

-Sería genial que ya dejaras eso, sabes perfectamente que odio que vayas con esos tipos- comentó finalmente el moreno soltando al más pequeño quien se ponía presuroso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

-Ya basta, sabes muy bien en lo que quedamos con mi familia ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde?- preguntó Wolfram ahora poniéndose unos zapatos también negros y arreglándose el cabello con un peine que su acompañante siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

-¿De veras quedamos en algo con ellos? Creí que esas eran excusas para poder por fin librarnos de todos y así poder vivir juntos cómo ahora-

-¡Yuuri!- se quejó el rubio poniéndose un fino reloj de pulsera -Es tarde, hoy terminaré un poco antes de las 13h, justo para el almuerzo ¿Me esperarás?-

-¿Incluso los domingos me dejarás solo?-

-Sabes que no lo hago adrede, es sólo este fin de semana, hay una reunión muy importante dónde vendrán unos ejecutivos altamente calificados para discutir sobre las mejoras el...-

-No digas más por favor – interrumpió de pronto el más grande acercándose a una pequeña mesita que tenían en la habitación para tomar un gran llavero con una foto en el centro -¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-¡Claro!- respondió casi por inercia el rubio acercándose a su prometido para implantarle un largo beso en los labios, amaba que el moreno lo consintiera y lo mimara, pero por sobretodo adoraba que lo llevase a su centro de trabajo; cosa que no hacía tan seguido como en un principio.

-Entonces...- interrumpió al ojiesmeralda tomándolo posesivamente por la cintura -¿Qué me dices de tener un "Segundo Round" cuando vuelvas?-

-Pues...- Wolfram no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal propuesta, sin duda el pudor en el ex rey se iba perdiendo con el paso de los días -Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para encargarnos de eso, por ahora mi prioridad es llegar al restaurante y tan sólo tengo...- miró su lujoso reloj -¡5 minutos! ¡Jamás llegaré!-

Corrió rumbo abajo saliendo descuidadamente del departamento hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Buscó con la mirada el auto, permanecía en el lugar de siempre, parqueado cerca de una de las esquinas frente a una cabina donde yacía uno de los vigilantes del área.

-Joven Von Bielefeld, ¿Saldrá incluso en un domingo tan espléndido como hoy?- preguntó un hombre saliendo al encuentro del recién llegado quitándose la boina que tenía momentos antes.

-Sí, ya ve que este mundo no es tan fácil como parece- respondió suspirando mientras miraba hacia atrás para buscar al moreno ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

-Créame que lo sé- rió el hombre -Hoy en día uno debe tomar cada medida para poder llevarse el alimento a la boca ¡Mire, el joven Shibuya ya llegó!-

El rubio viró encarando al moreno reclamando quien sabe qué mientras éste último tan sólo sonreía. Después de despedirse de tan viejo hombre, ambos subieron al auto encendiéndolo para que calentase el motor.

-Qué tengan un buen día- se despidió el mayor acercándose a la ventanilla junto a la puerta de Yuuri.

-No se preocupe viejo, yo regresaré dentro de poco así que espéreme, no aceptaré eso de que otro tome mi lugar-

-¡Yuuri!- casi gritó el rubio jalándole una de las mejillas, a lo que el otro se quejó -Sabes que odio que le faltes el respeto a tus mayores, puedes aprender mucho de ellos-

-Gracias joven Von Bielefeld- agradeció el hombre volviendo a su pequeño estudio, era un día normal después de todo.

Ya habían llegado, ahí estaba, frente a ellos uno de los más lujosos y caros restaurantes de la ciudad. El lugar era bastante amplio y los diferentes espacios para los clientes era lo más llamativo del recinto.

Se aparcaron cerca de la entrada principal dónde a esas horas no habían muchas personas transitando, lo que alegró mucho al que conducía.

-No tenías por qué llamarme la atención frente al viejo, sabes que odio que me traten como a un niño-

-Sé que no es tu culpa el ser tan grosero y es que como he vivido toda mi vida en Shin Makoku, estoy acostumbrado a la elegancia y la ética, recuerda que soy un príncipe y el hijo de la ex reina. Pero aquí... bueno, no puedo evitar utilizar lo que aprendí en las largas clases de etiqueta que tiempo atrás Günther también me brindó aunque admiro tu facilidad de palabra para con los otros-

El moreno alzó una ceja ¿Lo comprendía, lo insultaba o lo alababa? Quién sabe, lo mejor era dejar que el mazoku se fuera y es que la hora de encuentro había pasado hace un cuarto de hora. Se despidió con otro beso comunicando que vendría a buscarlo por la tarde, estaba de buen humor, además de guardarle una gran sorpresa.

Llegó presuroso dirigiéndose directa hacia la cocina. Sabía que estaba en falta así que buscó a sus compañeros para disculparse y empezar con lo que tenía que hacer, ¡Y todo por estar entreteniéndose con el molesto de Yuuri!

Poco antes de llegar se topó con un grupo de hombres igual vestidos que él quienes lo miraban no muy amigablemente. Tragó dura suspirando antes de acercárseles, no era la primera vez que tendría este tipo de roses con ellos, es más, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien es el que va llegando ¿Sabes que hora es?- preguntó un joven bastante contemporáneo a la edad que el rubio simulaba tener mirándolo desafiantemente.

_Naoya Kamiya: __Edad, 24 años. De cabellos marrones oscuros y largos hasta el hombro, piel bronceada y ojos verdes bastante claros. Altura promedio de 180cm y de contextura delgada._

-Sí lo sé- contestó el rubio tratando de ignorar las diferentes muecas que más de uno le proporcionaba -Mi más sinceras disculpas, tuve algo importante que hacer y me tomó más tiempo del que imaginé- agregó haciendo una reverencia que Yuuri le había enseñado cuando recién acababa de llegar a este tan raro y nuevo mundo.

-¿Y crees que una de tus estúpidas disculpas nos basta? Vaya que eres bastante torpe pequeño zorro, ¿Y crees que ésta te saldrá gratis cómo las otras?-

-Déjalo- intervino uno de los jóvenes que yacían a su lado -Él ya ha sido advertido por "Maître"- comentó tomando por el hombro al pelimarrón, aunque sabía de antemano que eso no lo calmaría.

_Soishirou Tsuda: __Edad, 18 años. De cabellos castaños bastante claros y cortos, tez clara y ojos también marrones casi mieles. Su altura no supera los 172cm y a simple vista parecía bastante indefenso._

De un movimiento casi violento, se libró del agarre del castaño dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a Wolfram.

-Eso quiere decir que puede que te pueden echen por este descuido ¿No es cierto?- preguntó el más alto tomando por el cuello de la camisa al mazoku.

-Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, deberías escucharme cuando te hablo- comentó el castaño cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero.

El rubio asintió moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Entonces ésta es nuestra despedida, espero no verte nunca más- culminó empujándolo y provocando que el rubio cayera golpeándose contra el suelo -Adiós pequeño zorro, ni se te ocurra aparecerte por aquí de nuevo- finalizó el mayor volviendo a su actividad principal seguido del resto de muchachos.

Wolfram se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas en el trayecto, bueno, si lo despedían ya no tendría que aguantar aquellos maltratos a los que se sometía ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué no utilizaba sus poderes para protegerse? ¿Por qué incluso no le contaba a Yuuri? Su relación con el moreno había cambiado demasiado, para su suerte, y aunque la confianza fuese su pilar para seguir adelante, aún había muchas cosas por saber, por decir, por conocer. Una vez listo, divisó la cocina entrando en ella, de todas formas debía reportarse.

-Siento mucho las horas en las que llego- se disculpó el rubio con la cabeza gacha, sabía perfectamente lo que se le venía.

-¡Muy buen día Wolfram!- saludó uno de los cocineros limpiándose las manos para estrecharla con la suya -Te estábamos esperando- continuó sonriéndole dulcemente.

_Watanabe: Edad, 42 años. De cabellos grisáceos casi blancos, tez blanca y ojos celestes. Se estatura bastante grande y presencia intimidadora_.

-Pero... ¿Y los ejecutivos? ¿No han llegado aún?-

-Llamaron para informar que se retrasarán media hora, parece que una de sus reuniones se alargó más de lo esperado-

El rubio sonrió, después de todo parecía no haberle ido tan mal. Se acercó al grupo de hombres viendo los diferentes platos que preparaban ¡Eso de cocinar sinceramente era un arte que él jamás dominaría!

Permaneció largos minutos contemplando a cada uno de los presentes, cuán diferente eran las personas tan sólo cambiando de habitación en aquél recinto.

-¿Quisieras ayudarnos una vez más pequeño?- preguntó el mismo hombre pasándole una cacerola.

-¡Claro!- respondió Wolfram tomando lo que le daban -¿Otra vez haré la ensalada?- preguntó un poco desilusionado y es que su gran sueño era prepararle un gran banquete a su prometido, cosa que le parecía irrealizable.

El hombre rió fuertemente, a pesar de todas las impuntualidades del menor, le era imposible despedirlo, tal vez aquella inocencia sólo propia de aquel que ya no estaba junto a él, tal vez era el recuerdo lo que se lo impedía.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el mazoku notando que nuevamente aquel hombre lo miraba con ternura llena de amor fraternal, como la que le dedicaba su madre cada noche durante su infancia.

"_Familia", qué lejano sonaba_.

-No es nada, es el cansancio y es que ya no soy tan joven como antes, cada día envejezco más y más- comentó riendo el hombre acariciándole la cabeza -Empecemos ya o no nos quedará tiempo-

Faltaba poco para que el reloj marcara la una de la tarde cuando uno de los restaurantes más lujosos del país abrían sus puertas para recibir a un grupo de importantes ejecutivos residentes y extranjeros.

Luego de instalarse en sus respectivas mesas, fueron atendidos por un gran número de meseros en su mayoría jóvenes quienes muy prestos a todos dejan y recogían los diferentes platos.

Entre ellos, un rubio chico hacía su trabajo lo mejor posible y es que no estaba acostumbrado a tantas miradas puestas sobre él y es que no era un tonto para no notarlo. Omitiendo eso, todo parecía tan tranquilo y las sonrisas en los presentes lo hacían sentirse muy feliz. La reunión marchaba bastante bien, para su satisfacción.

Hace mucho se había cumplido su hora de encuentro ¿Dónde demonios se había metido el rubio que no se aparecía? Genial, lo que le faltaba, lo más seguro era que el estúpido de su jefe no lo haya dejado salir ¡Y él que le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa! Debía haberlo predicho, ¿Por qué todos terminaban entrometiéndose entre ambos?

Se recostó en el asiento del piloto cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos suspirando cansinamente, ya vendría Wolfram, sólo le quedaba esperar.

-¿Yuuri, estás bien?- le preguntó una voz desde afuera del auto tocando la ventanilla para llamar su atención. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban examinándolos detenidamente.

-¡Wolf!- casi gritó abriendo la puerta para saludar a su prometido.

Lo jaló de uno de los brazos haciendo que éste cayera sobre su cuerpo cerrando la entrada en el trayecto. Lo besó al tiempo que lo acomodaba sobre su regazo, lo había extrañado en ese lapso de ausencia.

Rodeó la cintura del rubio con ambas manos para acercarlo lo más que pudo. El menor no se hizo de rogar y le dio pleno acceso a su boca acentuando aquel gesto lo más que pudo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el moreno se separó del rubio acomodándolo en el asiento junto a él.

-¿Sucede algo Yuuri?- preguntó un muy confundido mazoku y es que el ex rey no era de los que terminaban los besos, sólo cuando estaba molesto o pretendía continuar para satisfacción de ambos.

El moreno le sonrió dulcemente acariciándole la mejilla mientras lo volvía besar.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, no podemos demorar más- finalizó encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

El resto del viaje pasó un tanto silencioso y es que Wolf estaba bastante intrigado ¿Qué era lo que Yuuri le ocultaba? No se le ocurría nada ¿Una sorpresa? Miró de reojo a su acompañante, cuanto había cambiado desde que lo conoció. Si lo comparase con el niño que conoció años antes ni lo reconocería. Ahora era mucho más seguro de él, más confiado, más fuerte y más galante para con él.

Llegaron a un gran restaurante de fallada bastante llamativa. El primero en bajar fue Yuuri quien presuroso abrió la puerta del rubio extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo. Una vez fuera, lo dirigió guiándolo con un brazo levantado para que se sujetase de él ¿Qué tramaba? Ya lo descubriría.

Entraban cuando uno de los meseros se les acercó.

-¿Tienes reservación?- preguntó con un folder en mano donde tenía apuntado los diferentes nombres de sus clientes.

-Shibuya Yuuri- respondió el moreno -Y Wolfram Von Bielefeld-

Para sorpresa del rubio, el joven los dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa para dos donde dándole acceso a ambos para que se sentaran. Momentos después de intercambiar un par de palabras con el mayor, el mesero desapareció dejándolos totalmente solos.

-¿De verdad reservaste esto para nosotros? ¡Esto es muy caro, no creo que debamos...!-

-Pero ya está hecho- interrumpió el moreno jugando con sus cabellos y desordenándolos.

Momentos después, el hombre volvió con dos finas bandejas de plata en mano acomodando la comida en la mesa. Sinceramente se veía deliciosa.

-Buen apetito- dijo el chico volviendo por donde entró, dejando a un más perplejo mazoku.

La cena había terminado cuando un par de jóvenes se limpiaban las bocas para salir de tan precioso lugar. La tarde había pasado muy divertida y ya era un poco más de las cinco de la tarde, sin duda se habían tomado su tiempo disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

El moreno volvió a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante ingresando también en el vehículo, para sorpresa del menor.

-Y... ¿Te gustó la comida?- preguntó el moreno sonriendo.

-Sí- respondió el rubio acomodándose en el asiento.

Un momento de silencio se interpuso entre ambos antes de que el mayor hablara, estaba claro lo nervioso que se sentía.

-Wolf, hay algo que necesito decirte- dijo de pronto jugando con sus manos.

El ex soldado lo miró con curiosidad ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-Pues... yo...- se le acercó un poco buscando algo entre sus ropas, para ser exacto, en su chaqueta.

-¿Todo está bien Yuuri?-

-Claro, es sólo que... – sacó una pequeña caja bastante bonita con un moño en la parte alta -Es esto- la abrió de pronto dejando ver su contenido.

Wolfram la examinó detenidamente entendiendo a lo que el otro se refería. De la sorpresa, se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de disimular su estado de ánimo.

-Pero... esto significa que...-

-Así es Wolf, luego de haber pasado por tanto, tantas pruebas, tantos momentos juntos, todo, creo que ya me siento preparado para proponerte esto. Entonces, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

El rubio no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el momento que desde siempre había soñado llegaba y él no sabía ni como reaccionar. Sin pensarlo más, abrazó al que tenía a su costado fuertemente repartiéndole un sin fin de besos en el rostro.

-Claro que sí ¡Acepto!- respondió efusivamente sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus orbes verdes.

-Gracias- respondió Yuuri secando aquel líquido con sus puños mientras se prometía a sí mismo nunca más darle motivos para llorar, las cosas iban a cambiar desde ahora, lo presentía.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno pues... aquí está mi primer capítulo y sé que la mayoría de ustedes estarán confundidos con la trama pero sólo pido tiempo y paciencia, y es que esto es un tanto difícil para mí, no sabía en primera como desarrollar el tema así que prometo esforzarme! Perdón por el nuevo formato del fic y es que aunque ahora parece raro la cursiva entre párrafo y párrafo sólo pido plena atención que cada detalle puede ser útil para la comprensión de la historia. Ahora sí, hasta aquí llegamos hoy xD gracias a todas por darme una oportunidad al fic TTwTT

Como dato curioso puedo decir que esta historia no lleva capítulos sino "Pistas". Además si no se entiende algo o tienen alguna duda, estoy aquí para absolverlas. Nuevamente gracias a todos! Nos estamos escribiendo!

Suika-chan


	2. Pista 2

Notas del capítulo

**Notas del cap****ítulo.**

Aquí de nuevo y es que yo creía que el AU le gustaba a muy pocas personas pero veo que estaba equivocada xD y eso me alegra de sobremanera! Bueno, se que el tema aún está un poco (por no decir todo) enredado y que hay una que otra cosa que aún no se comprende pero no se preocupen, que soy de las personas que no dejan avanzar más de un capítulo sin explicar la situación (no sé si entienden lo que quiero decir). Ok, será mejor que lean, espero de corazón que les guste...

**Aclaraciones.**

Kyo kara Maou no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor del cuál no recuerdo su nombre. Para una mejor comprensión es bueno saber que:

_Espacio_ El mundo humano.

_Cronología_ Unos años después de que Wolfram y Yuuri aceptaron sus sentimientos y consolidaron su relación, deciden probar que tal les va cómo una pareja normal comenzando a vivir juntos en un pequeño departamento.

Yuuri...19 años

Wolfram...18 años (Aparentemente)

Por favor lean, espero que les guste.

Desiderátum...Lo deseado

"_Cuándo una necesidad se siente..._

_Cuándo algo se vuelve indispensable..._

_Cuándo algo no puede ser adquirido..."_

Pista 2. "De Facto"

_(De hecho Se utiliza para reconocer algo jurídicamente. Cuanto se intenta obtener algo por la ley)_

La emoción que ambos sentían era clara y es que sin duda era uno de los días que más atesorarían en sus recuerdos. Yuuri besó por última vez al rubio en los labios para meter la llave y encender el motor. Era tarde y aún faltaba una cosa por hacer.

Wolfram se acomodó mejor en el asiento y es no podía creer lo que le había pasado, debía ser un sueño, uno de los que jamás quería despertar.

El moreno sonrió dulcemente y es que siempre que su prometido se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos terminaba olvidándose de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Con mucha calma, se le acercó para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad ante la atenta mirada esmeralda que se giraba tratando de ocultar el hermoso sonrojo que ahora estaba en sus mejillas.

-G-gracias- pronunció muy bajito el rubio y es que a pesar de los años su orgullo mazoku no se desvanecía del todo.

Ya sin más demoras, Yuuri encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha en dirección contraria al restaurante; sabía perfectamente que el lugar al que se dirigían sorprendería al menor, eso sería un hecho.

Wolfram, sin poder quitar una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, se percató que algo iba mal ¿No vivían ellos del lado contrario? Bajó la luna mirando por uno de los espejos laterales del carro, estaba en lo cierto, a lo mejor era el moreno quien después de tanta emoción terminó perdiéndose por el mismo camino que siempre usaban para volver a casa ¿Tonto, no?

-Yuuri, creo que estamos yendo en sentido contrario- comentó tapando con uno de sus puños una risita coqueta que luchaba por salir.

-Creo que vamos bien- respondió el otro notando la nueva expresión de su acompañante.

-Pero... nuestro departamento está por el otro lado-

-¿Y quién dice que nos dirigimos ahí?-

Estas últimas palabras dejaron al rubio muy pensativos, ¿A dónde se dirigían? Intentó preguntar pero calló al ver como el otro le sonreía. Ya lo conocía muy bien, si hacía eso era por que no tenía pensado responderle.

Suspiró cansinamente tratando de relajarse en el asiento, no le gustaba que su prometido le guardase secretos pero que podía hacer, sus motivos tendría.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio a partir de ahí y es que cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Wolfram miró de reojo al que tenía al lado, cuánto había cambiado, hasta podía admitir que parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Ya no era el chiquillo debilucho que solía ser, había crecido y madurado. Pero muy a pesar de ello, continuaba siendo sincero y diáfano como cuando lo conoció.

Sonrió para sí y es que más allá de un rostro más varonil y un cuerpo bien formado, estaba la índole de aquel que amaba. Sabía que a Yuuri hace mucho ya no le importaba lo que pensaban los otros de él y ya no le temía a nada, incluso ahora era capaz de enfrentar a medio mundo con tal de alcanzar sus ideales. En el fondo, ello era la base de su seguridad actual, tanto en su vida como en su relación y es que era el moreno quien mayormente tomaba la iniciativa en la mayoría de los casos ¡E incluso amaba hacer esos molestos comentarios acerca de cómo sería la próxima vez que tuvieran sexo!

Se sonrojó de golpe posando su mirada nuevamente en el vacío de las calles, ya llevaban casi una hora de trayecto ¿Tan lejos de iban?

Yuuri manejaba de lo más distraído y es que como era domingo no habían muchas personas en las calles. Miró a su prometido de reojo notando su mirada perdida y un rubor en sus mejillas ¿Sería que estaba sonrojado o era reflejo del sol? Sonrió para sí, sin duda cualquiera fuese la razón, siempre se veía lindo.

Sonrió nuevamente y es que el rubio había cambiado. Ya no era el niño mimado que solía ser, había crecido y ahora era mucho más maduro, aunque aún le gustaba que lo engrieran y que las cosas le saliesen como las esperaba. Ya no odiaba a los humanos como en un pasado, incluso desde un comienzo trató de comprender este mundo tan raro y nunca se quejó porque sabía que ese era el costo para estar junto a la persona que amaba.

Aún así, él lo soportó todo.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y es que recordaba las primeras semanas en las que ambos llegaban para instalarse en su "Nuevo Hogar". Había sido muy difícil para el rubio quien estaba acostumbrado a la vida acomodada en Shin Makoku, incluso recordaba cuando después de trabajar entraba en el departamento encontrando a su prometido escondido en una de las tantas habitaciones con la cabeza gacha y llorando calladamente. Eso lo entristecía mucho y es que el trabajo que ejercía Wolfram, por muy bueno que fuese, jamás era aceptado por sus compañeros también meseros quienes con sus enfermizos celos lo hacían sentir mal diciendo o haciendo quien sabe qué. Aunque... era de esperarse, aquí él no era ninguna clase de eminencia y no reinaba sobre nadie, tan sólo era un chico más quien se ganaba honradamente la vida, y eso en el fondo dañaba su orgullo.

Miró el reloj del vehículo que marcaba las 18h 02, el sol casi se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte y daba paso a la fría noche. Viró mirando a su acompañante y éste le devolvió una mirada dubitativa ¿Ya habían llegado?

Sin mucho cuidado, el moreno estacionó el vehículo en mitad de la calle y es que a partir de allí la blanca arena les impedía el paso, por lo que tendrían que caminar un poco.

-Y aquí estamos- dijo Yuuri sonriendo nuevamente.

Wolfram lo observó un tanto preocupado y es que no comprendía del todo lo que el moreno tramaba. Tan sólo quedaba esperar; en esos momentos, el tiempo era su mejor aliado.

Como la vez anterior, fue el mayor quien bajó primero del auto para abrirle la puerta al mazoku quien sólo agradecía por los gestos galantes.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó de pronto el ex rey y es que el rubio no se había percatado de dónde estaban por estar pensando en una que otra cosa.

Y ahí lo tenía ante sus ojos, una gran cantidad de hermosa arena blanca cubriéndolo todo a sus pies junto al más inmenso mar que jamás haya visto a la luz de la luna.

Dio unos cuantos pasos perplejo por tan perfecta imagen y es que algo había que lo hacía sentir de maravilla.

-Yuuri... es... maravilloso- replicó el rubio llevándose ambas manos a la boca y es que por alguna extraña razón sentía como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta y poco a poco le impedía hablar.

-Lo sé, por eso te traje. Te mereces verlo- comentó el moreno tomando a su prometido de la mano para guiarlo hasta la orilla del mar. Lo amaba tanto, como jamás creyó amar a alguien.

Ahí se quedaron un buen rato, contemplando las olas y respirando la fresca brisa salada. Cuanta calma y sosiego, hace mucho que no disfrutaban tales pequeñeces de la vida y es que desde que llegaron nada les fue fácil, nada.

-Wolf- lo llamó el moreno abrazándolo y acariciándole los cabellos al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el rubio -¿Recuerdas las condiciones que nos pusieron para poder vivir aquí solos?-

-Claro que sí- respondió el mazoku correspondiendo al gesto y acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del más alto -¿Por qué lo mencionas?-

-Por nada en especial, tan sólo lo recordaba-

Y una vez más otro silencio pero a diferencia de muchos otros, nada incómodo. Yuuri quedó prendado de la mirada tan inocente e ilusionada de su prometido, era la primera vez que veía la playa del mundo humano y era claro su asombro.

Sonrió mientras un muy antiguo recuerdo volvía a su mente como si fuese ayer, sí, aquellos días cuando recién estaban descubriendo sus sentimientos mutuos, cuando las peleas aumentaban, cuando todos querían que se separasen...

Hace ya aproximadamente 3 años atrás, cuando la vida continuaba igual que siempre con una que otra aventura interesante en el reino de los demonios, la tan afamada pareja real por fin acababa de aclarar lo que pensaba el uno del otro comenzando así una relación mucho más estable y sincera.

Para mucho de los habitantes del país, pero más para los del castillo Pacto de Sangre, aquella noticia les dio felicidad pensando que ante la sentada de cabeza del maou, sus decisiones serían más acertadas por el ahora bienestar de su nueva familia. Pero para desgracia de unos, no sucedió como se esperaba e incluso un gran número de personas empezó a especular que el prometido del rey era un motivo más de distracción que no lo dejaba pensar claro y es que entre tantos caprichos que tenía no se separaba de él por puro engreimiento.

Esto molestó de sobremanera a Gwendal, quien como mano derecha del maou recibió cada crítica como propia mandando a su menor hermano a tantas misiones como podía por largas temporadas para tenerlo ocupado.

Los primeros días pasaron rápidos pues la esperanza de "Volverse a ver" quedaba en ambos corazones abatidos pero ya a los seis meses, las cosas fueron empeorando y el deseo de unión fue tal que el siempre bien parado rey dejó de hacer su trabajo por pura preocupación y tristeza.

Y cómo es de esperarse en un reino, la mala administración del mismo trae consecuencias nada gratas para sus habitantes que se vieron atacados por muchos otros territorios y, cómo consecuencias, se sublevaron intentando tomar el castillo Pacto de Sangre como garantía hasta solucionar sus males.

Con los problemas por parte de la raza mazoku, los humanos se aliaron formando grupos atacando así los territorios más descuidados amenazando con iniciar una guerra. Gwendal en conjunto con los diez aristócratas, tomaron la acertada decisión de formar un grupo élite que vaya a calmar la situaciones pero debido al peligro al que se exponían, debían enviar sólo a los mejores.

La conclusión fue bastante simple: Debido al gran desempeño de Sir Conrad Weller en la última guerra en compañía de Julia, iría nuevamente a los campos de batalla pero esta vez con su menor hermano Sir Wolfram Von Bielefend ya que por largo tiempo fue un muy buen alumno del castaño y conocía como actuar en conjunto con él.

Yuuri se enteró de eso y aunque a los ojos de los demás no le importaba, esperó hasta que el mayor de los hermanos mazokus trajese a su prometido para impedir su huída alegando que jamás lo expondría a situaciones tan peligrosas como las actuales.

En un principio el rubio negó las razones que el moreno daba y es que su orgullo estaba por sobre todo, pero luego de una charla en la recámara que compartían juntos, llegaron a una única solución: Se quedaría siempre que fuese útil en el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente anunciaron el "Plan de emergencia" planeado por el maou y es que ni Gwendal se podía oponer a separarlos porque una bien conocida razón de tal negligencia por parte del rey había sido la preocupación por su rubio al que le profesaba amor puro.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos a este mundo...- comentó Yuuri abrazando aún más fuerte al que tenía en brazos.

-Más de un año- respondió muy seguro Wolfram cerrando los ojos -Y pensar que todo parecía tan fácil en un inicio, hasta creí que estábamos haciendo lo correcto-

-Y ¿Ya no lo crees?- comentó el moreno tomándolo por el mentón para que lo mirase a la cara.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero...-

-Por eso te dije que lo dejes-

-¿Dejar qué?-

-Ése estúpido trabajo al que te aferras, te hace mal, y lo sé aunque no me lo digas-

El rubio abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y es que a pesar de la confianza que tenían nunca le había dicho lo mal que se sentía junto al resto de humanos que lo humillaban como castigo por ser tan altanero en otras épocas.

-¡¿Cómo es que... tú...?!- pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta la sonrisa calmada de su prometido, aquella que le daba paz y tranquilidad en sus peores momentos.

-Wolf... nunca te lo dije pero gracias al dinero que Conrad nos dio pude ahorrar buena parte de lo que ganaba en la empresa de mi hermano así que con eso costearemos los preparativos para la boda aunque no creo poder organizar un gran evento como en tus sueños, a menos que la quieras aplazar y...-

-Nada de eso- respondió el rubio tomándolo por ambas manos acariciándolas suavemente -Mientras más pequeña sea, más privada. Y con que esté mi madre y mis hermanos yo estaré más que feliz, además ya acepté, no te puedes retractar-

Yuuri rió efusivamente y después de desordenar los cabellos del menor, sacó un colgante de su bolsillo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que es esto?- preguntó extendiendo la mano.

Wolfram tomó el objeto al tiempo que lo examinaba. Era un lindo collar de plata fina que en uno de sus extremos sujetaba una bastante llamativa piedra preciosa color rojo que resplandecía como el fuego.

-Por supuesto, cómo pretendes que no lo sepa- respondió de pronto volviendo a ver a su acompañante -Yuuri, ¿Por qué me haces preguntas tan obvias? ¿Algo está mal?-

El moreno se separó de él para buscar entre su cuello alguna cosa. De pronto, sacó un colgante igual al de su prometido pero un color azul claro como el mar.

-Yuuri, ¿Por qué los has traído? ¡Sabes que sólo los debemos utilizar en caso de emergencias y si eso pasase...!-

-Tendríamos que regresar- lo interrumpió el mayor -Ya lo sé, tú sólo confía en mí-

Ya casi habían pasado dos años desde la guerra y es que en todo ese lapso de tiempo la situación había mejorado y las rebeliones casi se habían detenido por completo. Entre tanto sosiego y paz, dos personas intentaba intimar y es que ¿Se podía ser pareja sin siquiera tener tiempo para ellos? Era evidente que si continuaban así lo más probable es que terminarían separándose y cada uno por su camino ¡No lo permitiría!

Estaba por ir a ver a su prometido cuando una molesta voz lo obligó a dimitir de su decisión.

-¡Su majestad, la lección aún no termina, por favor no se distraiga!- replicaba Günther jalándolo del brazo y es que en su intento de huída, había botado la silla haciendo un tremendo escándalo.

-Pero ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí, vamos, déjame descansar- decía el maou ya casi convenciéndolo cuando otro moreno entró en el salón.

-Me alegro que ya hayan terminado con las lecciones por que hay una gran cantidad de papeles por firmar y una junta importante después de ello así que apresúrese a venir conmigo-

Yuuri suspiró resignándose, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya pensaría en algo, tal vez Wolfram tenía alguna idea para solucionar su problema.

La noche llegó y es que otra persona también se había dado cuenta de que cada vez había menos tiempo para hablar y estar juntos. Ante esto, decidió preparar una pequeña sorpresa y es que no soportaba la situación tan incierta en la que se encontraban.

Con mucho cuidado, se quitó las prendas que vestía para quedar tal y cómo vino al mundo. Se acomodó sobre la cama insinuantemente y es que su prometido no podía demorar tanto en la reunión ya que era tarde. Las horas pasaron y, por más que intentó mantenerse despierto, se rindió sacando su larga pijama rosa que utilizaba todas las noches del armario.

Estaba más que molesto, ¿Es que ni siquiera podía tener intimidad con su prometido? Estaba levantando las sábanas para poder dormir cuando la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un muy cansado Yuuri quien saludó y se dirigió directo al armario en busca su ropa para meterse en la cama.

-¿Tanto duró la reunión?- preguntó el rubio incorporándose para ayudar al maou a vestirse.

-Tal y como vez- respondió este bostezando y es que no era de su agrado estar con Gwendal escuchando sermones y demás medidas para mejorar su reino -Creo que esto lo hacen a propósito- comentó acomodándose en la litera ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

-No sé si sea adrede pero no me gusta, deberíamos poder estar juntos todo lo que quisiéramos ¿No lo crees?-

-Tal vez lo lograríamos si nos trasladásemos a otra dimensión, a un mundo paralelo- comentó el maou riendo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza -Pero eso es imposible-

Un silencio repentino se apoderó de la habitación y es que tal comentario tenía su grado de verdad.

-¡Yuuri, ¿Tú crees que podamos ir a...?!-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te parece si lo informamos mañana en el desayuno?-

El rubio asintió y despidiéndose, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana sería un gran día, lo presentía.

El sol salió igual que siempre y con ello los habitantes del castillo despertaron para hacer sus deberes no sin antes ingerir sus alimentos. Ya estaban reunidos en la mesa cuando un par entró anunciando que tenían algo importante que decir.

-Wolfram y yo hemos decidido que a partir de hoy viviremos en mi mundo puesto que aquí nos sentimos interrumpidos por diferentes factores-

Gwendal, molesto, se paró de pronto dando un sonoro golpe contra la mesa en señal de protesta.

-¡Imposible, usted es el vigésimo séptimo maou y no puede dejar éste mundo a su suerte!-

-Claro que puede- anunció Conrad quien había estado cayado por lago tiempo -Si la decisión está ya tomada lo que queda es elegir a un nuevo maou y no habría problemas. Además creo que será lo mejor, tanto para ellos como para el país-

El hijo mayor de la ex maou se paró de pronto llamando a un par de sirvientas que servían los alimentos, luego anunció:

-Iremos donde Shinou, ya verán que él se opondrá.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron viajando al lugar ya mencionado y es que tampoco tal deidad puso muchos peros, lo que enfureció aún más a Gwendal.

-Si ya lo tienes han decidido no hay nada más que discutir- dijo Murata quien estaba junto a Shinou en el templo -Pero eso sí, si sus razones son esas pues no esperen mucha ayuda del mundo mazoku, están advertidos-

-No se preocupe- respondió Yuuri -Nosotros queremos demostrar que nuestra madures es lo que nos hace ver que podemos ser una pareja normal que en cualquier condición puede salir junta adelante con mutua cooperación y apoyo, sólo queremos tiempo para instalarlos-

-Además, esto nos ayudará a conocernos mejor y aprenderemos de la convivencia- agregó Wolfram y es que tenían que convencerlo por cualquier medio.

Shinou sonrió maliciosamente y es que no les pondría las cosas tan fáciles.

-Si lo que me dicen es verdad entonces tendré que quitarles sus poderes ¿Qué me dirían si de pronto una bola de fuego saliera de la mano de Sir Von Bielefeld? Creo que queda claro mi porqué ¿Cierto chicos?-

Con mucha duda, ambos asintieron al tiempo que se acercaban aceptando las condiciones que el rubio les ponía. De pronto, un resplandor cegador salió de ambas manos de la deidad quien sujetaba a los jóvenes por los hombros.

-Tomen- finalizó Shinou extendiéndoles un par de colgantes con unas hermosa piedras al final.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Wolfram viéndola de más cerca.

-Un contenedor para sus poderes- respondió sonriéndoles -Sólo en caso de que sea una emergencia pueden quebrar la frágil piedra y sus poderes volverán-

Ambos chicos se colocaron el objeto en sus cuellos con una expresión seria en el rostro ¿Sobrevivir sin sus habilidades? Para Yuuri era algo normal pero para Wolfram quien sólo dependía de ello... bueno, de todas formas ya no podían retroceder.

Yuuri miró una vez más la piedra que tenía en mano y después se viró hacia su prometido.

-Wolfram, ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido a pesar de todos los malos ratos que nos han tocado vivir?-

-Para nada- respondió el rubio notando como la sonrisa del otro de agrandaba aún más.

-Ni yo- dijo finalmente Yuuri y sin más arrancó la tira de plata para aventar la piedra ante la atenta mirada esmeralda -Yo ya lo decidí Wolf, pronto nos casaremos y aunque no podemos tener hijos adoptaremos a uno para formar nuestra propia familia. Ya no tengo que depender de estos poderes para demostrarme que soy fuerte, ya no más-

El rubio sonrió para hacer lo mismo con su piedra.

-Yo tampoco Yuuri, por fin podremos estar juntos- pronunció dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de sus orbes y es que ya no podría volver a Shin Makoku, ahora sólo tendría que enterrar una buena parte de su vida para llenarla con otra.

Con mucha dulzura, el moreno le besó cada uno de los ojos al tiempo que con su dedo limpiaba aquel líquido que corría por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, es tarde mi pequeño- dijo guiándolo de la mano hacia el auto.

-Sí- respondió el rubio aumentando la fuerza en el agarre. Sin esta última atadura ya nada los podía detener hacia la felicidad, su felicidad.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy y es que no sé ustedes, pero creo que me quedó medio meloso el capítulo así que a los que no les gusta esta clase de espectáculos mis más sinceras disculpas. Sólo que por decir que estos primeros capítulos son una especie de introducción para que puedan ubicarse mejor en el espacio y tiempo en el que escribo, y si mi mente no falla en la siguiente entrega entraremos en... ya lo verán! xD sólo espero que no me maten y cómo me dijo una de las lectoras "Si hay boda, no pondré a Wolf con vestido" (lo siento para las que lo querían ver así pero una promesa es una promesa TTwTT)

De todas formas, gracias a todas las lindas lectoras que se toman su tiempo para leer esto y más a las que se toman su tiempo para dejar su review. Espero no defraudarlas y nos vemos prontito, xD cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, etc. es bienvenida :p

Les daría alguna clase de adelanto pero todo lo que escribo lo invento en el momento así que "Paciencia & Buen humor". Nos estamos escribiendo!

Suika-chan


End file.
